A High School Life
by dreamcloud9
Summary: What if the people of the X-files were in high school in a more modern time? Alternative World. Ch2 now up!
1. Back 2 School

A High School Drama

A High School Life

Author: Dream-Chan

Rating: PG-13, why because I said so

Disclaimer: Yes all characters from The X-files belong to CC, 1013, and Fox.So don't sue because I really don't have anything you'd want.

Spoilers: none really, it's a big what if story, though there are little moments every now and then that are kinda funny little things from episodes.

Summary:What if the characters in "The X-Files" except for a few were in high school around this modern time?Pre XF, Alternate World, and something else I forgot.

Feedback: Yes please it helps this poor Jr. High girl out a whole lot

E-mail: [otakudream@gurlmail.com][1]

Archive: Ask first please

Author's Notes:Okay this idea popped in my head one day and I decided that it would be really really interesting if this did happen.I'm not to sure about the age differences except that Mulder is about two or three years older than Scully.As for D&R I have no clue how old they are.Also the settings are made up unless they really do exist but I don't know that.Oh and the Fowl one is in this long story.I know that people wouldn't want to hear me ramble but I happen to not have gone to high school yet so I'm going to be a little off about tons of things.Not to mention the way people dress as to seeing I go to a Jr. High school with uniforms.-_-;

Dedicated to: PyroAngel because you are such a kewl person and my beta reader, ah you know what I mean.^_^

Chapter 1: Back2School

There was a lot of excitement in the air as the herds of students were all around Redwing High School.All the students from previous years got into there little groups, while the new freshmen were either trying to find their way or one of their friends.For Dana Scully and her older sister Melissa this was new territory. 

Dana's family was always moving from place to place because her father was in the military.Since she was always moving Dana didn't get too attached to anyone anymore really.Though she would be in the small city of Hawkins till she graduated from high school.Being a teenager and a fifteen year old one too, she thought maybe she might just get attached to a guy; hey this was the nineties or at least 1999.Well she thought to herself at least Melissa would be going here too, even if she would be going off to college after graduation next year.At least Bill wasn't home; otherwise she might never get the chance to have a boyfriend, and their younger brother Charlie was just beginning Jr. High.Both the two Scully girls walked to the office to see what homeroom they were in and what their schedule would be.

Dana and Melissa were very different so it could be easy for one to figure out who was the older sister.Dana was well… short than Melissa and her hair was shoulder length and straight.Where as Melissa was tall, and her auburn hair came past her shoulders in a wavy style.There was also the way that they dressed, Dana more conserved, and Melissa wearing her New Ager style jewelry and crystals.The main thing they both had in common, which most people could tell they were sisters by was their red hair.

As Dana looked around her there were all types of groups of teens all over the place there were; the preps, the Goths, loners, nerds, drama students, a group that looked like Melissa should be a part of, net-heads, and more.While looking around her she bumped her head against someone.

"Hey!You should watch where your going otherwise you may knock someone down." said the someone preferably male.With that Dana looked up at the guy whom she bumped into.He was about a foot or so taller than her, hair a brown sort of mess, and deep hazel eyes.It was her guess that he was possibly a senior.For a mere second they just kinda "gazed" at one another when another guy behind the guy said, "Hey Mulder are you going to get moving or will I have to drag you to go see Diana?"

Dana then looked behind the guy called "Mulder", to see a brown spike haired guy with blue eyes.As she studied the two to see that both were really, really differently dressed, "Mulder" was wearing a black t-shirt that had a gray alien in it and on the back it said, "I want to believe" with some well-worn jeans.Whereas his friend was wearing a navy turtleneck and khakis.Though she couldn't complain about clothes since she was in a simple green tee with long sleeves and her favorite jeans.Not to mention she was new to the school, and her apparently her sister had taken off.So she just stood there almost going into a daze when someone tapped her shoulder. 

"Hi, you must be new here otherwise I don't think that you'd be talking to these two that much," said the person who tapped her.Dana slowly turned her head and saw that it was a girl with really dark straight shoulder length hair, and blue eyes in a darker shade than hers.The girl smiled and said, "Hey I'm Monica Reyes, a sophomore, I think that you must also be one too.Well I came here in the middle of last year so I know what it's like to be new.How 'bout I show you around after you find out your schedule of course."

"Umm… sure, that'd be great, wow I didn't think that anyone would know I'm a sophomore.Well because of obvious reasons.I'm Dana Scully."As the two were shaking their hands the guys hurried off on their way.Now she thought to herself that coming to this new school wouldn't be so bad or nerve racking.She had already made a new friend.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back to school, the three words that Fox Mulder hated to hear.Not only did it mean more homework; but that he would have to slow down back into his usual self, more of a loner.Well at least he wasn't alone, last year he had made a friend with John Doggett, and he still had his three Internet friends who called themselves "the lone gunmen".He also had Diana, she wasn't the best person sometimes but she knew about his past, which also helped him during some of the tough times.Mulder also knew a little bit about a sophomore named Monica Reyes, who somehow knew John, but he wouldn't say how they knew each other.So just assumed that they must have met on the Internet?

"Fox," called a cheerful Diana Fowley.Fox… it was his name but he didn't like it much.What kind of parents would name their kid Fox?So he usually had everyone call him "Mulder".The only people who only called him by his first name were some of the teachers, Diana, and his mother.

Diana was tall, not as tall as Mulder, but tall enough.Her brown hair fell at her shoulders and her dark eyes looked as if they hid some secrets within them.Upon first seeing Diana people either thought she was possibly prep, or a slut, depending on the person.She had this personality that most people didn't quite know if to trust or not.Though Mulder didn't really see her faults at all.In fact he was quite blind to them.

"So Fox, how 'bout you and me get together tonight?Hmm… why don't we go see a movie?" she almost purred, in a slight way.

"I don't think tonight would be that great Diana.I mean today's the first day of school, I mean we might get homework or something might come up.How's Friday then?" said an almost defensive Mulder.

"That's what I meant silly," 

BRING… BRING…

At that moment Mulder was really grateful that the bell rang otherwise he didn't quite feel to good about the conversation Diana was leading.Well off to homeroom, earlier that week all usual students from last year and the freshmen had all gotten their schedule in the mail.Though a few unfortunate souls and new students to the school had to go to the office if they didn't get their schedule.Sometimes he felt bad for them.

His homeroom was with Mr. Frankson, who was also his History teacher.It was well known with many seniors who had him that this class would be hard to pass.At the very least John had him for homeroom and the same class period as Mulder.He was beginning to like this year already, yeah right.

Mulder just couldn't wait till basketball season would begin.It was well known among the students that he was one of the team's best players.Many were betting he'd be one of the first to try out this year.He also couldn't wait for a lot of other things; maybe a few might help him get his mind off of Sam so much.

When he was twelve years old Mulder's sister Samantha had been abducted without a trace.He had witnessed it, yet he couldn't quite explain what happened.Being a "Sci-Fi Freak" he had believed it to be aliens, but he wasn't quite sure.All he knew is that it tore his family apart, his mom was extremely devastated, so was his father and poor Fox felt that it was all, his fault.Now they pretty much ignored him.If only he had protected her that night, so now in his spare time when he had it, it was spent trying to find her.Or at least what happened that night.So here he was just sitting at his desk dazing off into space wondering what Sam would look like now if she were there.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

John Doggett was an average guy, with spiked brown hair and nice blue eyes.Yet he found it amazing to believe that his best friend was a guy whom people often called "Spooky".He had become friends with Fox Mulder awhile after he moved to Hawkins, which was in the middle of nowhere in West Virginia.It was almost amazing that his old childhood friend Monica Reyes would also come to this school too.Maybe it was that fate thing that she always talked about or something like that, but he didn't believe in that kind of senseless nonsense.Which had brought him back to the thought of having "Spooky Mulder" as his best friend.

He felt good to see Monica again.It had been so long since she moved and the two used to be the best of friends.Yet they were only the best of friends for three years and two months, they had been pretty close for an eleven year old and a nine year old could be.Then suddenly her dad had gotten some job offer in New Orleans and that was the last he heard.

Until that nice day in January when she had crashed into him because she was in such a rush to get to class.Some how she recognized his face then in a small whisper she said, "John, is that you?"Before he had said anything she dashed off leaving him late and a bit speechless.Later at lunch he tracked her down and they chatted a little and caught up.He didn't tell Mulder how he knew Monica.So Mulder was basically had his mouth open when she just came up and started chatting away, he probably was wondering about them or how they knew one another.

It wasn't as if John was a loser or loner, he had made friends with the other guys.Though for some reason he was slightly drawn into Mulder's "quest" just a little.He didn't believe that she was really taken by aliens.They were real they couldn't be, and he was very much a skeptic too.So every now and then he and Mulder wouldn't get along at all.Yet it kept coming back to him how understanding the guy could get.No matter how unbelievable a story or someone could be he would always believe in them or acknowledge the possibility of it.With that trait, John wanted to be on good terms and become friends with him.

_"I wish that this damn period would end"_, he thought to himself as he was listening to his English teacher, Mr. Pearson; drone on and on and on.It was fourth period, and next would be lunch.Thank god they had a whole hour for it.Slowly he glanced to see what Mulder was doing.He had to look a little far because they were both at the far side of the room.Spooky was actually looking like he was really paying attention to Mr. Pearson's droning!

_"Man Mulder really knows how to act."_He thought to himself just as the bell rang.Thank god for that!All the students piled out into the hall and dashed off to lunch.John and Mulder usually ate with a couple other guys, whom John knew and were his other friends.Sometimes Diana would come by with her group of yes girls following right behind her.Though today he saw Monica and that short redheaded girl that crashed into Mulder earlier.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Perfect timing, _thought the dark haired cutie as she and her new friend were heading toward the guys with some form of lunch in their hands.Right now at lunch she would properly introduce Dana to the guys.During most of the day much to her surprise the petite redhead was in most of her classes and both were becoming great friends on the first day that they met!

Dana was a "navy brat" and was used to moving around, and as she guessed that Dana also didn't attach herself to too many people because of this.Though this didn't matter much to Monica because she was also a little used to the idea of moving from place to place.So the two got along pretty well, though Dana wasn't much of a believer and Monica was.Even if she couldn't pin point it, she knew that they were supposed to have become friends.

Monica was very open to a lot of things, which made her a sort of New Ager.Also by her surprise Dana's sister, Melissa was also one.Sometimes Monica would get visions or premonitions that she didn't quite get but she knew eventually she would.Now she felt that someday in the future, when they had moved on, she would bump into Dana again.She also felt this about Mulder too.As for John she felt that something stronger would happen.

One thing she didn't really feel like admitting to anyone was that she liked John a whole lot more than was noticeable.Yes, they had known each other before moving to Hawkins and both were the best of friends at one point back then.Though that was quite some time ago and she wasn't sure how he felt about her.If he didn't feel that way about her she wasn't ready to think what would happen afterwards.That whole thing seemed like it would happen to someone else too, not just her, but she couldn't pinpoint that either.

"Hey Monica, aren't those the guys from earlier?" asked Dana in calm tone.

"Yea, I want to introduce you to them.One of them is an old friend of mine," she replied coolly.She saw John a tad surprised that they were coming for lunch.When the fact remained that she was a sophomore and he was a senior and he probably shouldn't be around her too much.So most of the time Monica just sat with some other girls from some of her other classes.Stopping so that she was close enough to be talking to them she said, "John, Mulder… I'd like you to meet Dana Scully, she's new and I thought why not introduce her to my two favorite guys."

Monica introduced her to John first of course and Mulder who wasn't paying much attention, finally looked up at Dana.

"Hi, oh you're that girl who crashed into me this morning.My name's Mulder."Dana heard his name and raised an eyebrow at such a strange name for a guy.He saw her reaction too and stated, "Actually the first name's Fox but I like being called Mulder."

"Oh it's nice to finally know your name Mulder," Dana said with a calm, coolness in her voice, and then added, "I'm Dana Scully as Monica said earlier."

The two looked at her and she thought quietly to herself.

_"Man this year's going to be funnier than I thought"…_

End of Chapter 1

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well did you like it?There are still more chapters to come in this story so stay tuned!Please review; feedback makes me write even faster.

^-^Dream-Chan

   [1]: mailto:otakudream@gurlmail.com



	2. After the First Day

ahsd_ch2

Author's Ramblings: Yeah, no one cares what I ramble on about but noted I am thirteen and am well open to admit that I suck at writing.I'm way better in art, science, and math.So if this story does stink I can't help it, I don't really write a lot.I try to fit all four of the agents in and hopefully I'll be able to fit in some other people from the X-files somewhere in the story too.Don't expect much from me since I hate the pressure… hee hee…

Please r/r and if ya want more it'll come faster that way. 

For disclaimer and the bigger ramblings go to ch.1

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Two: After the First Day

When he had finally looked up to see whom Monica was introducing and babbling about, he noticed a short redheaded girl.Noticeably the one who crashed into him earlier.She was cute not exactly his type, he preferred taller, leggier girls.Also he was supposedly with Diana so no liking other girls otherwise he'd be no better than some of those other jerks on campus.Wait, why would he think this?Maybe he didn't know why but there was just something about her.

To hopefully start up something with this girl who seemed to be Monica's new friend.Otherwise she definitely wouldn't have introduced her to them or maybe she shouldn't have.

He started with, "_Oh you're that girl who crashed into me this morning.My name's Mulder," _At hearing his name she raised an eyebrow, and Mulder thought it was a little bit cute.Drat he did it again, he just hoped Diana didn't come and think that he was possibly flirting or she was. 

Quickly he added to his last sentence so she didn't have that eyebrow raised any higher. _"My first name's Fox but I have everyone call me Mulder."_Okay that wasn't exactly the truth.The only people who did call him Mulder were John, Monica, and the Gunmen he never really met.

She introduced herself as well saying her name incase he didn't hear Monica's little chatter about her friend to John.Man, that chick sure showed a few signs that she liked him, even if he could see it and John sure couldn't.The petite redhead's name was Dana Scully; it than struck him that, that name was familiar.He had heard it a little earlier in some class but he was sure which.

"Umm I know this is going to sound strange but I think I've heard the name Scully somewhere before."He asked with a slight question on his face.

First she looked a little puzzled than relaxed as if she knew right away.Then answered his question, "Oh you might have.I have an older sister who's going here too, she's a senior.Her name's Melissa."

His face was slightly confused then it hit him.Scully's sister, Melissa, also had the same radiant shade of red, or that's about as much as he noticed when Mr. Frankson was calling roll.That's why earlier he thought that name and hair color were oddly familiar.

With a dopey sly grin he asked her, "Hey do you think your sister's seeing anyone?" He knew that he was seeing someone, but he just wanted to she her reaction.Besides she didn't know that he was already "supposedly" taken by whom a few people called "The Fowl One".In which he didn't think that nickname was very funny.Though a few people thought of him as head over heels for Diana, or just plain dense, yet that wasn't quite the case.

Her reaction was just what he had thought it would be, shocked, thrown off, speechless, and was there a bit of disappointment in her eyes or was that envy?

Hmm… perhaps he could have a little fun with little Miss Dana Scully during the year.It wasn't too odd for a senior to be friends with a sophomore, was it?Even if it was, which it probably was, he was confined to his being "Mr. Spooky" and people left him alone.Mainly it was because of that little obsession with finding the "truth" that made him investigate and look into Aliens and UFOs.Classmates had apparently noticed this and his interest in paranormal things earned him the title of "Spooky".He didn't care if they called him a teletubbie, actually he would mind if they did that.But finding Samantha someday soon was more important than names.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Monica found that watching the two was a bit intriguing, and looking in the corner of her eye she found that John was intrigued too.She mostly went by her instincts, and something told her that this year would be one to remember.Okay, maybe she was thinking that she and John could get a little closer this year, and if Mulder dropped "the Fowl" maybe he'd get with Dana.

Yeah, right like that'd happen, she had him so rapped around her finger that it was noticeable to everyone but him.Though no one happened to tell Mulder how fowl, Diana Fowley was, and if they did well he'd just get mad or let it slip right off.No one really did care though; since Diana wasn't exactly the most popular girl in school in fact not that near it.

Coming back from her little daze she saw that they were all eating lunch while she was just sitting there gazing into the sky.So she just joined them, and started chatting.For about another fifteen minutes they just all chatted, getting better acquainted and all that kind of stuff.

After they all knew more about one another actually after Dana got to know more about the others.Who should come but Diana?

"Hey Fox, I was wondering if you would pick me up at 7 on Friday."She said as she put her hands on his shoulders and bent over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Umm, yeah sure I'll be there."

"Oh and who do we have here?I don't think I've ever seen you here before?Are you a freshman?I hope you're not hitting on my dear Fox."Sitting right next to Dana, Monica looked at Dana then Diana, and could almost feel that Diana was glaring at the petite redhead right next to her.

Speaking up Monica decided, it better if she said something quick or maybe she'd trigger something in Dana.Since she first met her she could tell she was pretty independent, and there were signs of a very well constructed emotional wall within her."Umm… Diana, Dana's new here.Since it being the first day back to school I thought I'd show her around and introduce her to John and Mulder."

"Oh, well then maybe I should introduce myself to her," facing back towards Dana she then said in a cool voice, "I'm Diana Fowley, Fox's girlfriend, maybe they've told you about me."

"Hi Diana, I'm Dana Scully," just as she was about to put her hand out to shake Diana's.Monica didn't know why she'd do that.The bell rang.

Before you knew it the small little group each went in their own little ways.Dana off to her math class, Mulder to science, John to P.E., Diana went wherever the hell she actually went to fifth period.While Monica headed on her way to English.

Fifth period came and went, and then sometime during sixth, the loudspeaker came on with Mr. Kersh, Redwing High's hated principal.Saying the usual "Welcome to School babble" that most of the students from last year ignored.Though Kersh was a younger than you'd expect most principals to be, yet he still acted as if he was in the middle of his life.That wasn't really true though.

After what seemed quite a long time to be in a single period on the first day, she was finally freed.Living a couple blocks from the high school, Monica just usually walked.Mulder, and John were pretty good at driving so they usually just shared a ride.It was her idea that they'd just use hitch a ride with one or the other, usually John.Since she did care about the environment and besides that they didn't live that far from each other.John offered her a ride tons of times, which if she was very tired she accepted.Mostly she'd just prefer to walk.As for Dana, she said her sister would drive.

Yes she was getting her permit this year and was taking drivers ed., in zero period.Hopefully her parents would get her a car for her sixteenth birthday.The chances of that were not to say that great, but being an only child didn't hurt her.If Monica did get that car, she wouldn't have to walk a whole lot nor have to catch a ride to the mall, and other places.

The moment her foot stepped in the door a small brown fluff ball attacked her.The ball of fuzz was none other than her mother's little Pomeranian, Anna.Slinking in slowly behind her was her own fuzz ball, her black cat, Beth.Both Anna and Beth got along together greatly, sometimes though the too balls of fluff would get annoyed at one another.

The rest of the house was empty because her father was a businessman and traveled quite a bit.Whereas her mother got a job at a quaint little bookshop called "The Window Seat".The name was a tad odd, but the owner was a very kind woman who loved books more than anything and the shop had a whole coziness to it.Her name was Elizabeth Hannah, and when they had first moved here, she had befriended her mom at a farmers market and the two had been close friends since.Elizabeth also gave her mom a job, so she wouldn't be at home doing nothing all day.

Monica didn't mind too much being to herself; her family was very close even if they were around all the time.So just dropping her backpack off her shoulders, she just flopped on to her bed for a little catnap.With Beth close by following her owner's example and little Anna off probably eating.Thank god she was lucky enough not to get any homework.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tap, taptaptaptap… went the pencil as John Doggett was trying to figure out his history homework.Or more like trying to figure out why he had gotten homework on the first day at all.He was pretty smart in fact, though as most teenagers he didn't like the idea of homework.

Finally finishing the blasted homework, even if it was review it was hard, John decided to get online and see if anyone was on.Apparently… not, even if no one was on to chat he still had gotten e-mail.

It was the usual letter from Monica, none other.He'd have to admit that he liked seeing that e-mail from her every time he got on.A net head, he was not, actually he only got online only on the weekends or when he just really got bored.Her on the other hand would be on once a day at most, probably looking up interesting stories of the unusual.So he wouldn't have been surprised if there were more than two mails from her at a time.Clicking to open the mail, he looked at what she recently had to say.At least she hadn't send him one of those chain letters 

Hey John, I was wondering did u have fun today, or did it just plain suck.Maybe even both.I didn't get any HW so I thought I'd get online for a bit. J Soooooo what didja think of Dana?I think Mulder kinda liked her, don't tell anyone that though.The last thing I'd want would be Fowley and her little yes-girls after me.

Oh I just now thought of something how 'bout u, me, Mulder and Dana all do something on Sat.?Dana probably would like to get to know Hawkins better.Sooooo maybe we could all, I don't know how about going to the mall?Hmmm I just hope u read this before Friday.

~Mon

Just reading that put a little grin on his usually serious face.He didn't have anything planned for Saturday.Hopefully Mulder would be free to go with them to the mall?Oh great, one of those girl things, going to the mall, hopefully he wouldn't have to carry anyone's bags.If Mulder did come then he wouldn't be alone in this.Deciding that he'd be okay with this, he probably did still owe her after what he did to her when they were little, John began to reply.

_Actually today wasn't that bad, in fact.I did get homework so don't rub it in how u didn't.__L__ About the mall, okay I guess as long as we're not going to spend the day in those boring department stores.K? I'll tell Mulder tomorrow.Whenever I call that guy all I get is the busy signal. sigh See you tomorrow, I think?Hmmm… probably at lunch… maybe…_

_ _

__Yes, sometimes the little mails were a bit small, often had no great meaning.The whole Internet thing only seemed really fun when he instant messaged his friends, if they were on.Chat rooms were also fun when there was more than one person on.Usually Mulder would be online, since he could only talk to these "lone gunmen" online.How Mulder wanted to contact these guys was another one of the mysteries about his friends.He hardly ever spoke of his family either.

After turning off the computer, John walked graciously over to the couch in the family room.With a big "plop" he lied down on it and grabbing the remote behind one of the cushions, turned the T.V. on.The TV was about a little less than a year old and wasn't too small but not a big screen either.His family had cable, which was great only sometimes because mostly there was nothing rather interesting on it.

_Click…click…click…_he kept going until he found some mindless show that seemed only a bit worth watching.It was no less than ten minutes of watching did he fall asleep, not hearing his mother walk in the room.She quietly turned the TV off, so not to waste electricity, then went about to fix dinner.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The ride home hadn't been very quiet for Dana Scully.In fact her sister had tons to tell her.Melissa was very pretty and far girlier than her, so she didn't find it surprising that she had made friends.Dana was a tomboy and had spent more time trying to be better than her brothers.Yet she and Melissa both were close.As she remembered the conversation during the ride home, big sister seemed to wonder where little sis was at lunch.When she had heard that, it just then hit Dana that she was "supposed" to find her sometime during the day, and she hadn't even tried looking.

_"I had met a new friend and she introduced me to two senior guys who are friends of hers,"_ as she remembered what she had replied earlier.Melissa just half smile, half smirked as they waited for Charlie to come to the car.Once they had gotten home, Charlie could hardly wait to chatter about how Jr. High was.Dana and Melissa both went to their own rooms, which was great because the two nowadays didn't like having to share.Charlie had his own room too, though if Bill were coming over Dana would give up hers and be stuck with her dear older sister.

So here she was, her body sprawled over the bed due to the tiring events of being in a new high school.Her mind was taken over by thoughts of her new friend, Monica Reyes, and the two opposite guys, Fox Mulder, and John Doggett.

In her opinion John would be more towards her type, though as she could plainly see someone else had her eye on him.Mulder on the other hand was too mysterious for her to be able to figure him out right away.In away he got her attention a bit more so.

His "girlfriend" seemed more like a bitch, and thus why she had heard some people talking about "The Fowl One".Diana actually was very pretty making her quite popular, though her personality was almost evil, not really just a lot thought so.The proof of her popularity was the small yet good-sized group of girls who agreed with her more than anyone.Thus they were the trail of "Fowl Yes-Girls" or that's what some of them were called behind their backs.The nicknames were provided by some of the less than popular crowds.

Her new school was confusing about the popularity ladder, than her past high school was.After the meeting at lunch she asked this fast talking girl what she knew of Mulder.She had found it hard to understand her in the end but caught most of what had been said.

Apparently he had always been into weird stuff like aliens, and UFOs.Sometime during last year he began to officially date Diana "the Fowl" Fowley.Then John Doggett had become his friend and in a small way he wasn't at the bottom of the ladder anymore.She also found out that John was pretty popular since he had joined the football team and lead them to a great year than past others.Mulder was also good at a sport, basketball.This year there was a chance he'd be captain.

The events of the first day were very tiring to Dana.When the phone rang she answered in a slightly cranky mood.

"Hellllllo and whatdoyawant?"

"Man Dana someone didn't take a catnap today!"Oh shoot!It was the cheery voice of Monica.Apparently she forgot she gave her, her number.Putting on her usual tone she asked once again what she wanted.

"Hey I just had a great idea and I think you'd like it."

"What?"

"How about this Saturday I show you around the mall, and maybe a few other places around town too?Of course John, and Mulder will be coming."

"Ok," she said in a sleepier tone since she still wanted that nap.

"Great, well then I guess I'll see you at school and we'll pick you up on Saturday."Dana then being tired barely hung the phone back up on the receiver.At least she had been a good girl and Ahab, what she called her father because of Moby Dick, had let her and Melissa share their own phone line.It wasn't that great since Melissa usually was on it 24/7 almost.Now maybe she'd get to have that little catnap before dinner.

"Dana, Melissa, would you two please come and help out with dinner?" Shouted Margaret Scully to her two daughters.

"Coming Mom!" Came the two girls voices in unison._Darn it!I guess that nap will have to wait._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

End Chapter 2

So how is it so far?Please review!I live off it and it'll make me type much, much faster.

Next Time: Hmmm… the mall with our fab foursome, and how was the movie for Mulder with Diana?Also expect Skinner soon, like chapter 4.

^.^ ~ Also thanks for the lovely reviews.The names of places and things are just what popped in my brain?Oh and I hope I'm not that far off, just one year to go till I'm in high school. 


End file.
